In the Arms of a King
by Jaxrond
Summary: What if, during Mina's initial flight from Sindria, she said a bit more than she meant to? What if, after she left, Sinbad wrote to her, apologizing? Not once, but twice. What if she wrote back, thereby starting a string of correspondence that would last over the course of the next two or so years? Together, they might be a force to be reckoned with. (Retelling of SaS)


I had told myself that I would never take him up on his stupid offer. I had tried over and over to convince myself that that's all it was: a stupid, useless offer. After he had played me like a harp, gotten me to spill so many of my preciously guarded secrets, and had obviously had no problem in doing so, I had shown him that he had no power over me. That he, the illustrious king whose name was spoken far and wide with awe, admiration, fear, and disdain, could not keep me within his grasp. I am Thamina of the Dioscuri, the last member of Solomon's Household to walk freely as his agent. I am something not human, a being of an ancient world who has only one lord and master. No king of this world can hope to control me. Perhaps command my respect, but, never my allegiance. It was in righteous fury that he dare try that I departed his island nation. That's what I told myself, because the truth hurts.

And the truth is that I ran away.

I ran from Sindria that day. From Sinbad. I turned tail and fled at the first chance, unsure of how to deal with this man whose overflowing charisma had bewitched me so thoroughly. Salos was the one who had helped me realize what had happened and, as my twin and I spoke, I was consumed with terror. If I remained, what else might he pull from me? What he had learned so far was just through conversation and his silver tongue, to my knowledge. What other methods did he have at his disposal? After Salos calmed my initial panic, assuring me that only my personal secrets had been divulged, not those connected directly to Alma Torran, I was consumed with rage. I can still remember it so clearly, storming down the hall to his office, the orb at the top of my staff swirling gold in color. He had asked me the previous night if I would stay with him, lend him my power. And I had almost agreed.

When I entered his office, he was rather shocked. I guess anyone would be with an angry, blue haired short person bearing down on them. I accused him of working to pull me off course from following Destiny's path, of using pretty words to cloud my mind, of willingly and knowingly trying to convince me to cease my wanderings. Ja'far, drawn by my raised voice, had begun to enter the room, but Sinbad waved him off, his eyes never once leaving me. I'll give him credit for that, I suppose. He gave me his undivided attention, this woman who is still really no more than a common wandering magician in this world. He let me run my course. Then, when I was finished, he responded.

Looking back, I almost wish he would have denied it. That he would have been shocked and said something about how he didn't realize that he was doing such a thing. Even that my claims were ridiculous. But, he didn't. And I'm still not sure why it hurt so much.

The king apologized first, saying that it was not his intention to upset me. Then, he had explained why he had tried to keep me at his side. I was powerful, he said, and very intelligent. I was also a free agent, which was somewhat worrisome to a king with a nation to think of. He wanted me with his people, using my power to protect and build up Sindria. He didn't apologize for trying to knowingly divert my mission, but, he did apologize for upsetting me.

His answer was so cool and logical that he managed to soothe my anger. I realized that I could relate. If I wasn't so devoted to Solomon, if my people had survived and Salos and I had led them on Alma Torran, what wouldn't we have done to protect them? We had brutally slaughtered the enemy for just their memory. How much would we have stained our hands to keep them alive, seeking every advantage we could? I understood Sinbad. And that terrified me even more.

He hadn't stopped there. I think he sensed my moment of vulnerability because, suddenly, he took my hand in both of his, pulling it close to his heart so that we were separated only by the smallest of spaces. I hadn't even realized he'd gotten up from his desk. I had to look straight up at him at that point. He met my eyes so earnestly, clutching my hand so tightly. His scent, sea-breeze and a spicy smell I still can't identify, flooded my senses.

 _"_ _Is following this path really so important? Why keep wandering? You don't have a distinct love for adventure. If anything, you've enjoyed being here far more than being on the road. I can see it easily. Even if you don't want to formally lend me your power, you could stay here. I won't intrude on your privacy, I swear it. And I won't attempt to win you over. You can simply find refuge here, like so many others have,"_ he leaned closer, pressing my hand flush to his chest _, "I can give you a home. Somewhere to belong. You could live safely and peacefully in my kingdom."_

I sensed nothing but honesty from him. I'll confess, if it hadn't been for Salos, I don't know that I could have found the will to refuse. My twin whispered into my mind, warning me against what Sinbad was offering.

I extricated my hand.

 _"_ _No, thank you. I firmly believe in Destiny's path, and I'll continue to follow it. I most likely won't find a home on this world for a long time."_

I immediately told him that I wished to leave. There was disappointment in his eyes, and understanding. But, there was also something else, something I didn't want to see. He looked at me with a certain sadness. Like he knew I was running from him, despite his assurances, and that knowing this hurt him. He was very accommodating, though, telling me that, if that was what I wished, he would arrange it. Even as I was bidding farewell and preparing to get on the boat the next day, though, he again took my hand in his. It felt odd, both times. The easy contact after going so long without a friendly touch. With that same earnest look in his eyes, he had reiterated his promise to me.

 _"_ _You will always have a place in Sindria, Mina."_

I had thought that, after that, he might forget me. He's a king after all, with numerous responsibilities to attend to and a country to run. But he didn't. The birthday gifts appeared, the first set just a few months after my visit to Sindria, shortly after my return to my home in Reim, the second not long after. Thoughtful, practical things, like current maps of the territories of the world and books or scrolls on culture in certain areas. Both included letters asking after my health and about my adventures. I didn't respond the first time, and then the second came with a repeated apology, only a month after the first. He even went so far as to write that he had been remiss in trying to pull me from my path because he realized now that, just like he had been destined to make a difference in this world, I might be as well. He wrote that he wished things had gone differently between us, and that he hoped that I understood that he bore me no ill will. That he saw me as a trusted ally and that, as he said before, I would always be welcomed in his country. It caused my fear of him to diminish.

I replied, thanking him for his gifts and the letter. And the restated offer. I expressed my desire to perhaps visit again someday. I paused, then, my pen hovering over the parchment. In a split-second decision, I told him where my travels were taking me next.

When I arrived in the major city of that territory, another letter was waiting on me in the hands of a merchant from Sindria. The king had been gladdened by my reply, and very excited to find that I was visiting somewhere he had been to before. He sent me suggestions of places to visit and a brief update on certain goings-on in Sindria. He had also included a warning about Al Tharmen. Surprising myself, I took his advice, visiting those places he had mentioned, and, found myself enjoying them. I wrote back, thanking him for his suggestions, and his warning, and telling him of my own doings. Before I knew it, we'd established a regular correspondence. I would tell him where I was going next, and, when I arrived, he would have written in return, using his numerous contacts to deliver the letter.

Over time, I began to look forward to these letters. Sinbad is an intelligent, laid back individual. Through his writing, I saw the adventurer side of him as well as that of the king. At first, I was wary of everything he wrote, regardless of his earlier apologies and continued encouragement of my current path. But, then, I realized that he was earnest. That he was being truthful in his letters. I also realized that he wouldn't be taking the time to write to me if he didn't truly want to get to know me as an individual, not just as the mage and Dungeon Capturer who could be of use to him. Some of our letters actually got pretty personal. I learned a lot about his beginnings, how he grew up in Parthevia, witnessed atrocity, and set off to build his own country. I was unable to see him as anything but a man, after that. He was no longer the king who had tried to collect me, or the womanizer who might just be taking interest because he thought I was pretty. He was, and is, just Sinbad. In return, I told him what I could about myself. About how much I missed Baba and the Koga clan, and about my odd frenemy relationship with Muu Alexius due to certain happenings between us, and about how I wished more than anything to get my memories of before Salos's dungeon back.

Salos, at first, practically hissed and arched up whenever I thought of Sinbad or received a letter from him. After a while, and a few conversations between us, he was more accepting. Still angry that the king had initially tried to use us, but, understanding that I needed a friend. Someone who truly cared about me and wanted to know me. Someone to whom I could write about the horrors I saw following the black rukh and who understood what that entailed. Someone who would encourage me and who I could always physically visit and see. Sinbad, inexplicably, became that. And Salos, with regret slipping through our bond, allowed it.

I endured a brief time of silence when I finally followed the Rukh to Varang. While open to trade, they were wary of both the Alliance and Kou, meaning that Sinbad's letters wouldn't reach me easily, and, as long as I was with Keary, it would have been strange for me to start sending letters to Sindria. When we first met and she asked if I bore any allegiance to Kou, Varang, or the Seven Seas Alliance, I confessed to being a personal friend of King Sinbad, but, assured her that I bore no true political allegiance to him. She was dubious at first, but, after accepting me as an ally, she let it go.

As we captured the dungeon Sabnack together, I was glad for Sinbad's disclosure of information concerning dungeons and djinn. I found myself drawing on it quite often while within. I'm still convinced that it's part of what granted us success. It wasn't long after we emerged that I counseled Keary to join the Seven Seas Alliance. I warned her that I was a bit biased, but, that I honestly thought it was best for Varang to ally themselves with Sindria. She and her uncle, Lord Harald, agreed and, before I knew it, they were sending a letter of intention to Sindria. I sent my own, personal letter to Sinbad as well, informing him of what had occurred and that I would be acting as the emissary of Varang.

And that's how I got where I am now, heading back to Sindria after a long month in Varang, where I've made a best friend, the only best friend I have in this world, in Keary. I don't know how to label Sinbad anymore. He's a friend…and something more.

I feel oddly torn, as I head back. I felt so very at home in Varang. Lord Harald even said that I would always be welcome there. But, returning to Sindria, I clearly remember Sinbad's promise that I will always have a place there. How did I, the wanderer, receive two such generous offers? I'm not really sure.

* * *

 ***Takes a deep breath***

 **Aaaand Jax returns with more Survivor and Seeker spinoff stuff.**

 **Honestly, Melissiaew and I planned this so long ago that I honestly can't remember all the details, but here's the prologue ^^. This story was made for all you shippers of SinMina, and will definitely have some fluff. It's a bit of an alternate telling of the middle section of SaS based off the question: what if Mina hadn't shut him out?**

 **As much as I enjoy her continuous Sinbad bashing in SaS, numerous reviewers have pointed out that there is a huge potential for romance between these two, and, so, we thought to pursue it! Please leave a review with your thoughts**!


End file.
